User talk:John Breasly
Wrong and wrong. It's neither. In fact it was Jeremiah Stormwash. Im playing now and he just said he posted that comment. So, yeah. United Alliance Forever 00:12, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Wanna be a knight? Who doesn't? Meet me in game on Angassa at Raven's Cove sunken dock. I will be there...Waiting... Captain Matthew O'malley 02:40, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Knights of Cazington ^^^ Copy and paste the address of that. NO OTHER INFO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Captain Matthew O'malley 03:06, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Jeremiah Stormwash made it. Btw, meet me in game. See ya there. Captain Matthew O'malley 21:24, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Petition Ok. Captain Matthew O'malley 21:32, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Name Change I changed it. Also, would you like to be Bur of Userboxes and Anti-spam? Captain Matthew O'malley 00:23, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I may have to request the Canzington page be taken down. If no petition or vote goes up or vote is unsuccessful, it must be taken down. Bottom line. I understand Stpehen may be reading this. Stpehen, You have pushed me into a near-death experience. Push me any further and you may find your self in court for homicide. I am not lying, by law if someone (cyber)bullies/harrasses someone and their victim dies in the process, it becomes a homicide. I doubt you want to do that, but if you do, enjoy your time in prison/juvy/insane asylum. Captain Matthew O'malley 01:38, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Stpehen was looking. and plus make a choose. You have good rep on both wikis but you must choose one as I will not want an affiliation with that wiki. That includes having editors who edit both wikis. Not to come off rude, I just am not welcome on that wiki, as per one person(who claims to speak for everyone). And to have a connection with them would not make me the least bit happier. don't get me wrong you are a good guy and all. Captain Matthew O'malley 01:56, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ^^^^^Reply to above^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Captain Matthew O'malley 02:02, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Banning and strikes do not go towards a situation like this. But, (read below) I have another option(s), !) If you convince the friends who wouldn't mind me to transfer pages here, I will have warm Welcomes at the ready for each of them. 2) Either get the community to vote on me or convince someone(easy not hard like goldvaneseems to be stpehens best bud/stooge) to unban me. If anyone from that wiki is reading this, I have no intention to take your wiki over. I simply wish to be a sort of background guy(editing his own stuff but at the ready in case he is needed for something, savvy?!). Please respond. Captain Matthew O'malley 02:29, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I said COMMUNITY. Screw the admins. They deserve no power as they have overused the rights the "earned". On a GOOD wiki, it would be the COMMUNITY'S decision, NOT the admins. That is why the players wiki is still so CORRUPT. I thought they CHANGED, but I thought wrong, didn't I?! This is very disappointing news, once again when I thought some progress was made in keeping people from being corrupt they go right back to it. Captain Matthew O'malley 02:51, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Quote of Official Wikia Message: "Admins(sysop) are just users with extra buttons." This means their right does not entirely mean they have the power to do things to other people without including the community(only admins being involved in the decision does not count). The players wiki admins are in a way acting like that Federal agent in Transformers 1(claiming to have the do-what-you-want-get-away-with-it badge). If that isn't either corruption or abusing priveleges, then I must not exist. Captain Matthew O'malley 03:01, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't mean to upset you, you really are an honorable and noble man. You do remind me in a way of Brutus, you are willing to do what is right by the people. Captain Matthew O'malley 03:32, February 16, 2011 (UTC) For Goldvane: may I just say I am happy to be disgusted with you and Stpehen the most. You guys wanna hold a grudge to me, I will hold four times that. You two have done more bad thing to me then I have to you. Get a life, hard to forgive my rear. I still forgave you two after all you did, and you can't do the same just cause of ONE bad thing that wasn't completely my fault. You guys think you deserve my full respect, EARN IT! I don't hand out respect and trust for free, if ya haven't noticed. That is all Captain Matthew O'malley 04:29, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Free to edit here. That goes for Jack and Skull too. I was wrong to be quick to that decision. I have figured out how to officially ignore players, this means Stpehen's and Goldvane's messages will not be visible to me on this wiki. Thank you good day. Captain Matthew O'malley 21:22, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Heads up, you still have an obligation here as well. We need a good guy like you. Ok? Captain Matthew O'malley 22:56, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Helping out the users on this wiki. Managing this wiki can get hectic with all the attacks I am recieving. I have my time wasted on defending UA Wiki users from insults and snide remarks from the other wiki, I never have anytime to help them with editing and other things. Captain Matthew O'malley 23:01, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I Have Somethign To Say I am all those roles I listed there on the Emperor Jeremiah Stormwash VII Of Hungary page, and guess what? I don't give a flying ostrich FUCK what you have to say about it. YOU ACT LIKE AN INTOLERABLE DOUCHEBAG! Scincerely, PS: Quit your bitching! Haha! Cussing is aloud on this wiki! i am a good guy, i just am an explosive anger managed person, i lose it sometimes Strike one. Your rude behavior is uncalled for. I am giving both you and Bator.hos a strike for your immature behavior. You have contradicted yourself by going around claiming to be King of Pirates, and then turn around and shut people down when they claim to be King of . That is uncalled for. As for your response to Bator.hos, there was no need to be slightly rude. Captain Matthew O'malley 18:27, February 19, 2011 (UTC) That is exactly what I mean. You claim to be king of england but when someone claims to be king of some place you call them out. And forgive me, but Bator.hos has ever right to be mad. You were telling him basically in a way that none of those title are his to claim. Yet, you go around BOASTING you are king of england and no one calls you out on it. Captain Matthew O'malley 18:47, February 19, 2011 (UTC) If going everywhere shouting your king of some place makes you official king, then we would have ALOT of kings. So, yeah. Once again, you prove the things you do are far cry from normal. Bator.hos has every right to a title that hasn't been claimed, such as King of Hungary. Captain Matthew O'malley 19:00, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: I know he does As far as Pope goes, I am not catholic so it does not offend me much. As far as King of France goes, it is sort of easy. Duchess is currently single. ROFL Captain Matthew O'malley 19:11, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: LOL I can do that alot. Gossiping can be the end result of any conversation I either start or join in on. Captain Matthew O'malley 19:15, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Joining the Writers Assembly. Knights of Canzington - a group of elite knights led by Sir Matthew O'malley Captain Matthew O'malley 05:11, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Btw you are not King of Ireland. if ur king of england and ireland that makes you an Emperor and in a way a dictator, besides I am king if Ireland. kthxbai Captain Matthew O'malley 05:22, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I was King of Ireland before anybody thought of it. Quite frankly, Ireland is fine on its own. Thanks though. Captain Matthew O'malley 16:46, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hmm The page description clearly stated that the writing can be from any wikia. Don't lie. Captain Matthew O'malley 18:38, February 20, 2011 (UTC) What the hell happened to you? You just dropped off our radar, man. Have they trapped you? Captain Matthew O'malley 20:29, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: What? It seems you had loads of time to help the Players Wiki. Don't forget you have us to help too. Captain Matthew O'malley 20:33, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yeah Well, if an admin has been inactive for a certain amount of days, their spot is opened up to the next sysop waiting for a spot. Captain Matthew O'malley 20:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Since you joined and a Vote was created. DERP A DERP Captain Matthew O'malley 20:42, February 22, 2011 (UTC) HHH Why did you unfriend me? Answer that please. Captain Matthew O'malley 20:57, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Meet me at Angassa on Tortuga. I will be on the dock. Captain Matthew O'malley 21:02, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ANGASSA TORTUGA DOCK>< >< >< >< Captain Matthew O'malley 21:13, February 22, 2011 (UTC) When? Captain Matthew O'malley 21:43, February 22, 2011 (UTC) wtf? man, snitches are bitches, and youre the biggest snitch i met, i would love to go to your house right now and put out my cigarette in your asshole, then shove a heroin dose in your anus so the pain goes away and you pass out. ok man, sorry im really just drank monster and i just fun fact, u cant smoke heroin, and sorry man, im just getting too much bullshit from my teachers, almost got caught doing somethign with a girl and my math teacher hates me anyways. life's too short man. so i just took my anger out on you, i should do it on m teacher, sorry again man. and sure, i'll take that stuf off my page and make me emperor of hungary and a few others u cant run from him if he is in ur summer camp cabin, thats why im friends with him i play wizard 101, r u sure it wasnt me??! no man wasnt me, and yes 11 tears old u gotta treat women like they are god Info on this Wiki If you have forgetten, this wiki does permit cursing and otherwise inappropriate words/phrases such as drug names. It also serves as a cheat way to get your message across while remaining in good standing on the other Wiki. Captain Matthew O'malley 02:02, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Ze goggles Zey do nothing! A very special item. My mau5nades. New weapon added to your weapon belt!!!! Your apology I forgive. I would blame you getting angry on Shadow. Quite frankly, you wouldn't have gotten mad if he hadn't gone off on me for being at the party. GLaDOS 17:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Realization and Meeting I just realized that Tama63 banned me infinitely, whatever that means. So, now I have false accusations against me. And I could possibly face even worse attacks. Anyhow, please meet with one of my in-game characters: Kate O'malley, on Antama Tortuga Dock. The time will be 6:30pm EST. Of course, it will be today, Oct 14. See you then. Joseph Seasteel Updates I wish to inform you that I have found a lead. Grace is at our fingertips. Luckily, I found my sister, Star Goldtimbers, and she is still friends with Grace. I would also like you to meet me in game ASAP!!!! Thanks in advance. Lord Diplomat Matthew Louis Goldtimbers